


babysitting!

by kassistav



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassistav/pseuds/kassistav
Summary: one shot of Kirito and Asuna babysitting Kayabas and Rinkos son
Relationships: Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 7





	babysitting!

Minato was in the living room playing video games with his father when he heard his mothers voice calling out to his father from upstairs

“ Akihiko, are you ready?, The taxi will be here soon “ 

“ yeah i am ready, i just have have to finish this game” he replied, he was already wearing his formal wear but he still wanted to play a game with his son before going out

“ are you going on a date with mommy, daddy? ”

“ that’s right, we will go out tonight but don’t you worry i asked Kirito and Asuna to come over to keep you company, they should be here any minute “

“ really!?, i love Kirito and Asuna-chan! “ he exclaimed 

Kayaba just smirked at the response, he was a genius so he already knew his son was happy because he was gonna see Asuna who he really had a small crush on 

* ring ring *

“ oh these must be them “ Kayaba said and got up to greet them 

“ hello there Kayaba-sensei! “ Kirito greeted them

“ hey there Kirito “ Kayaba smirked at him and let them in “ and hello there to you too Asuna, my son is very excited to see you two “

“ Asuna-chaaaan “ Minato run to Asuna and hugged her 

“ Mina-chan! “ Asuna picked him up and kissed his freckled cheek 

“ hey why don’t i get this treatment? “ Kirito said folding his arms 

“ Minato is Minato, you’re different “ Asuna said 

“ yeah im your boyfriend! “ 

“ exactly! “

Kayaba just laughed at response “ anyway me and Rinko will leave Minato in your capable hands “

“ leave it to us! “ Asuna exclaimed in her cheery attitude 

“ Asuna-san! “ Rinko came from upstairs “ thank you for babysitting Minato for tonight, me and Akihiko are really grateful to you two “

“ it’s no biggie Rinko-san, me and Kirito are always happy to help! “

“ come on Asuna-chan, lets play video games! “ Minato said excitedly 

“ alright alright! “ Asuna put him down “ what should we play then Minato? “

“ pokemon! “ 

“ alright then! “ Asuna clapped her hands

“ i’ll leave him to you two then!” Rinko said closing the door “ oh i almost forgot, i left some food on the fridge for the 3 of you “ 

“ thank you Rinko-san!, i’ll be sure Mina-chan gets a good meal! “

Rinko smiled and closed the door

“ how come he gets this treatment “ Kirito pouted 

“ not this again Kirito...”

“ just kidding “ Kirito laughed “ alright Mina-chan!, we’ll play Pokemon and then we’ll play Animal Crossing! “

“ yay! “ Minato jumped up and down

“ oh my god you’re adorable! “ Asuna folded her hands on her cheeks

“ hehe “ Minato giggled 

the 3 of them watched anime, played video games, had a meal and much to Rinkos and Kayabas surprise found them all lovingly sleeping on the couch after watching pokemon


End file.
